L'Adonis des Mangemorts
by katana 00
Summary: Obéissant ou traitre à son camp ? Draco Malfoy pourrait raisonnablement s'interroger sur ses actes vu la tournure des choses. Prend-il réellement des risques inconsidérés ? Des sentiments, nés dans un contexte chaotique, peuvent-ils perdurer très longtemps ou sont-ils condamnés à dépérir rapidement ?


**Disclaimer** **:** _Si, aujourd'hui, je possédai Harry Potter et compagnie (ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas), je ne les garderai pas égoïstement. Je les offrirai, de bon cœur, à deux personnes génialissimement déjantées. ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Cet OS-cadeau est spécialement composé pour célébrer les fantastiques jumeaux avec qui je MP avec plaisir. Joyeux anniversaire ! (je m'abstiens des diminutifs, l'un d'eux pouvant faire jaser ^^) … Et, puisque ce jour est le vôtre, j'ai tenté d'agrémenter de tendresse et de piment selon vos goûts. L'avertissement ci-dessous n'est donc pas superflu ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas : adi'OS ! ^^_

.

.

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\** **OS limoneusement M** **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

.

.

.

 **«L'Adonis des Mangemorts.»**

.

.

.

\- « **Jamais je n'aurais songé que tu aimerais autant être à mes pieds.** » se gaussa effrontément Draco Malfoy, d'une voix exceptionnellement veloutée mais éternellement parsemée d'ironie, tout en contemplant fiévreusement son ténébreux amant agenouillé, pour mieux s'affairer à lui baiser sensuellement les orteils, avec vénération.

Piqué au vif, pareil à un cheval sauvage se rebiffant et se cabrant face à celui se réclamant injustement être son maître, Harry Potter, tout en se relevant prestement jusqu'à monter lestement sur le luxueux lit à baldaquin, souleva, d'une main ferme et autoritaire, la jambe galbée, qu'il embrassait avec dévouement un instant plus tôt. Faisant dédaigneusement fi de l'alarmant et menaçant craquement, signifiant à quel point la pauvre couche s'offusquait à cette énième chevauchée fantastique, il domina de son imposante stature d'athlète, aux mille et une cicatrices guerrières, celui qui, à l'accoutumée, maniait en brillant virtuose fouet et autre cravache.

Entrainé par le mouvement brusque et imprévisible, Draco, pas le moins du monde désarçonné ni révolté par cette attitude d'insoumission, chuta élégamment sur le matelas, mainte fois malmené depuis son éveil à la sexualité. Son titre _d'Adonis des Mangemorts_ n'étant nullement usurpé tant son corps, d'une beauté insaisissable, était inlassablement convoité par tout à chacun. Alliés comme ennemis, personne ne demeurait de marbre en sa présence. Glorieux constat, flattant merveilleusement son satané orgueil, qui l'incitait à jouer plus encore avec le feu.

\- « **Mon lionceau a les crocs ?** » railla-t-il, presque silencieusement, la témérité exemplaire du griffondor, ajustant suavement sa position pour ne plus être importuné par l'inconfortable rudesse avec laquelle son mollet avait été calé au sein de la rugueuse main.

« **Envie de chair fraîche ?** » s'amusa-t-il, espiègle, au dépend de son assaillant, se pavanant, outrageusement alangui et échauffé, sur les draps de soie noire pour l'exciter davantage.

Le soyeux accessoire, fortement élimé par endroit désormais, dont il aimait à user en prévision d'accouplements passionnés, se révélait plus qu'agréable et préventif au vu de la fougue manifestée, parfois, par son insatiable amant. La douceur caractéristique du textile, aidant principalement à ne pas lui infliger de marques disgracieuses sur sa délicate peau d'albâtre, s'avérait sublimement glissante quand Harry, tiraillé par le désir, le tirait impérieusement pour l'emmener à lui et l'emporter au-delà des étoiles.

\- « **Dis-moi combien tu m'aimes !** » exigea, plus qu'il ne le quémanda, le jeune adulte à la sombre chevelure hirsute, satisfait d'avoir renversé habilement le statut de dominance.

Pour parfaire son influence de mâle, Harry imposa, efficacement, son corps massif sur la frêle anatomie, bien trop éprouvée à présent pour retenir de ravissants et vibrants gémissements lors d'impromptues frictions de leurs douloureux membres gorgés de luxure. Seule sa main tortionnaire, prodiguant librement et amoureusement des caresses à la cuisse soumise, et outrageusement quémandeuse, contrastait avec son ton dictatorial.

L'héritier déchu n'était jamais aussi séduisant et magnifique qu'en étant à sa merci. A se contorsionner de façon aguicheuse et époustouflante, juste pour bénéficier, encore et encore, de ses somptueux attouchements paradisiaques. Lui, si fier et arrogant à la lumière du jour, revêtait, le soir venu, un visage pour lequel, tout Saint-Potter qu'il fut, il se serait damné sans nul regret. Œuvrant farouchement, au contraire, pour apaiser son intarissable soif de vice et s'enflammer indéfiniment à ce corps suprêmement et éperdument dévergondé.

Un délectable corps au torse sensuellement frémissant et excessivement cadencé, au fil des chaleureuses minutes écoulées, tant ses doigts agiles s'évertuaient d'eux-même à caresser, frictionner et pincer les frondeurs tétons. Admirables petits bouts de chair sensible, avouant combien les douces tortures étaient divines à recevoir. Harry avait été un élève particulièrement brillant et assidu. Des nombreuses et longues séances subies, entre les mains douées de son initiateur, il en avait extrait les plus indécents et redoutables procédés. Au point de sublimer, judicieusement, leurs rencontres nocturnes. Et cela n'en rendait que meilleure leur perpétuelle rivalité, s'accoquinant désormais d'une certaine complicité.

Pleinement excité par un sulfureux Draco, à la pernicieuse allure de pêché vivant, Harry reprit, autant que possible, la maitrise de son souffle pour intensifier son art, minutieusement éprouvé depuis des nuits, et s'approcher davantage du point d'ancrage où son esprit s'égarerait indéniablement. Son phallus s'impatientait et trépignait terriblement, tel un damné, à la proximité de son inaccessible et si convoité Graal. Pareil aux croisades d'antan, sa quête pour assiéger son amant avait nécessité une lutte acharnée de chaque instant. Nul ne pouvait revendiquer, à la légère, d'accoster et conquérir un Malfoy ! Cela relevait du chemin de croix et du miracle !

\- « **Fini de jouer ! Avoue-le-moi !** » répéta-t-il, ses dents tiraillant voracement et jalousement les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire au bord de l'asphyxie.

\- « **Je t'exècre …** » éructa, difficilement, le sournois et dépravé sang-pur, sentant que son addiction au sang-mêlé s'amplifiait à mesure que leurs peaux, en sueur, se cajolaient licencieusement et âprement l'une contre l'autre. L'incitant à en réclamer toujours plus.

\- « **Corrige-moi ça !** » lui intima Harry, plus ébranlé et affecté par l'aveu que sa voix ne le laissait deviner, accentuant immédiatement et foncièrement, tel un agaçant châtiment, l'insupportable contact de leurs aines, désespérément désireuses de se déverser enfin.

\- « **Oblige-moi !** » le défia le grivois polisson, s'arquant suffisamment et souplement pour que son diabolique fessier tentateur soit à portée du sexe vibrant d'impatience. Geste qui eut tôt fait d'éradiquer le moindre soupçon de résistance et de raison chez eux.

\- « **Je vais sévir.** » le rabroua son redoutable vis-à-vis en un souffle laborieux et rauque, soudant, aussi minime fut-elle, chaque parcelle de leur peau sensibilisée à l'extrême.

« **Sois-en sûr.** » jura-t-il, ne réprimant plus radicalement les débridées pulsions, lui ordonnant de s'immiscer en lui avec ferveur, jusqu'à ce que le corps au teint de porcelaine se cambre délicieusement.

Poursuivant ses attouchements ensorceleurs et à-coups frénétiques sur l'érogène cible, dissimulée au sein de la chaleureuse intimité, Harry dissémina d'innombrables baisers contre la bouche en quête d'air, au risque de perdre définitivement l'esprit.

\- « **Que ressens-tu ?** » psalmodia-t-il nerveusement, d'une voix étranglée par l'effort répété pour les conduire à une jouissance commune, tout en imprégnant un rythme plus saccadé.

D'une main étonnamment douce, le blond imploré caressa amoureusement les mèches rebelles suivi de la mâchoire carrée de son homme. Puis, d'un doigt directif sous le menton, légèrement piquant, obligea son séduisant bourreau à rapprocher leurs visages marqués par les affres du plaisir. Là, lui accordant un bref sourire de contentement, avant de l'embrasser, il lui susurra, d'un délicieux chatouillement contre les lèvres, la puissance de son amour.

\- « **Je te porterai dans mon cœur … éternellement.** » lui assura-t-il, le poussant nonchalamment à s'étendre afin de lui démontrer à quel point ses paroles étaient profondément véridiques.

Pareil à l'Adonis de la mythologie, obligé de partager son temps entre deux divines prétendantes pour apaiser tous prémices de conflit, Draco était écartelé entre sa famille et Harry. Malgré qu'il se devait d'être, équitablement, au sein des siens et auprès de son amant, il privilégiait, fidèle à son modèle des temps anciens, celui qui avait survécu et vaincu. Aux risques de déclencher d'houleuses représailles entre les deux camps.

\- « **Nos liens sont indestructibles.** » sourit-il, adorablement taquin et frivole, tout en le chevauchant élégamment. Leur injectant par cette simple initiative une infernale dose supplémentaire d'adrénaline.

« **Je suis enchainé à toi.** » certifia-t-il, grignotant sulfureusement les lèvres pleines tandis que ses mains expertes effleuraient, distraitement, les avant-bras musclés pour poursuivre leur course jusqu'aux bracelets de cuir enserrant les poignés éprouvés, et sérieusement entravés, par les liens.

\- « **Draco, dis-moi** _ **je t'aime**_ **. …** » balbutia l'amant tourmenté, cherchant désormais à respirer l'aphrodisiaque flagrance à même l'envoûtante et tressaillante carotide. N'ayant, à présent, plus une once de réprimande dans la voix.

\- « **Je t'appartiens, sans restriction,** _ **Harry**_ **.** » asséna le bel éphèbe, contournant judicieusement pour la énième fois la requête, avant de s'empaler à nouveau, sans nulle hésitation, sur l'objet torride de tous ses fantasmes.

Et comme s'il fut en transe, furieusement possédé par une sorcellerie taboue ou vaudou à laquelle seul un inconscient aurait l'audace de se frotter, l'homme au corps taillé par les Dieux bascula vigoureusement, en des mouvements gracieux et amples du bassin, ses hanches. Au rythme d'un tempo entendu de lui seul. Dire que cette folie avait débuté par la faute et sur ordre de Voldemort !

.

oOoOo

.

La fratricide guerre, sévissant dans le monde sorcier et opposant les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix aux Mangemorts, semblait prendre un fâcheux tournant pour quiconque désirait le maintien d'une vie paisible. Au désarroi général, Harry Potter, adolescent possesseur du plus infime espoir et prophétisé comme sauveur, était désormais entre les mains, mille fois ensanglantées, de son pire ennemi. Intégralement à sa merci, privé de ses amis et alliés retenus prisonniers au sous-sol du manoir Malfoy. Celui qui avait survécu ne pouvait dès lors compter que sur son courage et sa bonne étoile.

\- « **Montre-moi ton dévouement.** » exigea impérieusement Lord Voldemort, pointant son index crochu et décharné sur la personne du jeune hôte-héritier tétanisé d'être l'instrument de la foudre de leur maitre à tous.

« **Punis, sévèrement, l'impudent qui ose me défier continuellement.** » se réjouit-il, s'approchant excessivement près d'un Draco Malfoy dont le sang affluait abondamment et tambourinait violemment contre ses tempes.

Être parmi les rangs du Mage Noir, au titre de serviteur dévoué à infiltrer et corrompre l'intégrité de Poudlard, était une chose, mais devoir agir, en pleine conscience, contre le héros, vénéré de tous, en était largement une autre ! Une insurmontable épreuve à laquelle Draco ne s'était pas attendue, bien qu'elle ne fut pas moins incongrue et stressante que l'ordre formel de détruire le vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

\- « **Joues avec lui, comme tu y excelles si brillamment, mon garçon.** » chuchota suavement le ressuscité à l'oreille de son lubrique disciple, qui retint difficilement et douloureusement le frisson d'horreur provoqué par ce désagréable contact glacial.

Son aristocratique éducation l'avait dressé à ne jamais contester un ordre émis. Aussi, cachant soigneusement au plus profond de lui son écœurement, Draco suivit silencieusement l'escorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, digne personnification de la Mort, avait attribuée à son prestigieux invité. Prisonnier mené, promptement, dans la salle dévolue aux tortures en tout genre.

Sans plus de formalités, Harry, remarquablement raisonnable et coopératif afin d'octroyer du temps pour que ses amis trouvent une solution de secours, fut entravé de lanières et chaines par la main avertie du bondeur blond. Désormais, Draco s'imprégnait totalement de son rôle de dominateur, faisant peu de cas des réticences qu'aurait pu manifester son « partenaire ».

\- « **Tu n'es pas obligé de t'impliquer ainsi dans ce conflit,** _ **Draco**_ **.** » murmura Harry, usant à escient du prénom de son plus farouche adversaire pour l'amadouer un tant-soit-peu.

« **Aide-moi à vaincre. Aide-moi à vaincre,** _ **Draco**_ **.** » martela-t-il, ne pouvant concevoir que son ennemi de toujours à l'école cautionnait véritablement les atrocités perpétrées par l'ancien sang-mêlé Tom Elvis Jedusor.

« **Ce sera pour toi, la garantie d'une existence sans menace.** » se résolut-il à promettre, outrepassant ses pouvoirs en la matière et gageant que le peureux serpentard ne saurait dédaigner son offre providentielle.

\- « **La ferme, Potter !** » le gifla rudement Draco, s'empressant de le bâillonner pour ne plus avoir à supporter son incessant bavardage, souillé de pernicieuses justesses cependant.

« **Dois-je, cruellement, te remémorer à quel point je suis sadique ?** » fit-il mine de se délecter pleinement, tirant douloureusement, sèchement, sur la chevelure indomptée, se souvenant d'un temps où affliger et faire mal à autrui ne l'indignait aucunement.

\- « **Devons-nous vous prêtez main forte ?** » s'enquit l'un des deux gardes présent dans la cellule, n'ayant rien à envier à celle anciennement aménagée par l'acariâtre Inquisitrice Dolorès Ombrage.

\- « **Dehors !** » somma, furieusement, le colérique hôte d'un geste brusque à leur attention. Réfutant, par là même, astucieusement, la moindre faiblesse qui aurait pu lui être reprochée ultérieurement.

Tels des chiens dressés impeccablement, les sous-fifres sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Draco crut, l'espace d'un bref instant, revoir ses deux gardes du corps Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle qu'il prenait plaisir à rabrouer quotidiennement. Que cette époque insouciante lui semblait loin ! Avec l'amplification de la guerre, la nostalgie dévorait son âme et son cœur un peu plus pernicieusement chaque jour et il n'en était pas fier. Jamais il n'avait voulu quitter le confort douillé de son existence !

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sa vie avait, regrettablement, basculé dans un Enfer sans nom. Dès l'instant où ses parents avaient prêté allégeance à Lord Voldemort, ils l'avaient contraint à se plier au bon vouloir du maitre. A s'adonner, contre sa volonté, à des expériences indésirables, immorales, qu'il avait néanmoins appris à gérer pour ne pas perdre l'esprit ni la vie. Pour cet acte infâme, celui qui, par le passé, vénérait, au-delà de l'imaginable, sa famille en venait à la maudire.

Autrefois, molester et rudoyer les faibles, les impopulaires et autres sang-de-bourbe étaient follement divertissant. Or, aujourd'hui, il était attendu de lui d'user de son art pour « brutaliser » et briser son ancien camarade de cours. Ceci afin qu'Harry Potter cesse de jouer définitivement le trouble-fête dans le plan visant à la bonne marche du monde selon les Mangemorts. Draco s'en savait incapable, pour une raison toute personnelle et intime, malgré tout il devait obéir. Aucune échappatoire ne serait tolérée. Quand bien même, il se sentait tiraillé, il devait feindre un dévouement absolu.

\- « _Ne commets rien d'irréparable, Draco._ » persista Harry face au sourire nouvellement lubrique, usant péniblement de la légilimancie, secrètement apprise auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, en complément de son contraire enseigné vainement par Severus Snape.

A défaut d'être apte à activer, pleinement, ses méninges pour s'échapper de ce traquenard, et porter secours à ses compagnons, Harry espérait être suffisamment persuasif pour leur accorder du temps.

\- « **Suffit !** » cracha Draco, exploitant à son tour l'art de l'occlumancie, dispensée jadis par son instable et aliénée tante Bellatrix Lestrange.

« **Je vais te mâter, Potter !** » proclama-t-il, hautainement, sélectionnant parmi tout l'arsenal à sa disposition une longue et souple tige qu'il fit plier puis claquer dans sa main gauche.

« **Tu vas implorer mon nom ! … Je m'en réjouis déjà.** » se délecta-t-il vicieusement, humectant instinctivement ses lèvres, avant de promener délibérément, et avec conviction, sur les abdominaux et mamelons encore dissimulés à sa vue son instrument de prédilection.

\- « _Ne t'abaisse pas à ça, Draco._ » s'entêta Harry, faisant appel, une ultime fois, à la raison vacillante de son ex-camarade de promotion. Désireux de préserver, vaille que vaille, autant sa vie que sa dignité d'homme. Pour ne pas dire sa virginité !

Bien qu'excédé par le pugnace griffondor, parvenant mystérieusement à déjouer sa barrière mentale et s'immiscer inlassablement au sein de ses pensées, Draco poursuivit obstinément son plan d'attaque. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Non ! Aucun doute que Lord Voldemort ne cautionnerait jamais le moindre échec de sa part. Sa survie, ainsi que celle de sa famille, était entre ses mains. Cela suffit en l'engaillardir davantage.

\- « **Sous peu, tu vas adhérer, de ton plein gré, à la cause du Seigneur !** » le conforta-t-il, maniant habilement son outil de soumission jusqu'à l'insérer sous la chemise défraichie qu'il déchira nettement pour titiller les tétons étrangement durcis.

A ce constat inattendu, il ne faisait aucun doute, aux yeux de Draco, que le fameux héros avait des tendances masochistes exploitables. En effet, à l'étude de sa trépidante vie jusqu'ici, n'était-il pas permis d'imaginer qu'Harry recherchait le plaisir dans la souffrance et l'humiliation ? Lui qui avait essuyé tant d'affront et de revers, devait être en quête d'un virtuose sachant le manipuler à la perfection. Et Draco, secrètement intrigué par le brun depuis de longues années, n'avait nulle réticence à s'employer à être cette personne.

\- « **Laisse-moi t'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde,** _ **Harry**_ **.** » l'invita-t-il, d'une voix sensuellement démoniaque, lui obstruant efficacement la vue d'une étole sombre et douce. Dans le but évident qu'il déguste à sa juste valeur sa déroutante leçon.

Harry Potter, discret et téméraire enfant ayant courageusement survécu, allait étrangement étoffer son apprentissage, de choses insoupçonnées alors, au contact du plus fourbe des adversaires. Une expérience, richement révélatrice, qui modifierait, radicalement, ses conceptions les plus établies. Ainsi que le cours de son futur. Osant, par la suite, audacieusement choquer, bafouer allègrement, les bonnes mœurs en se compromettant avec le plus charmeur des serpents. Le venin de Draco Malfoy était sournoisement addictif, et tout héros qu'il soit, rien ne l'en guérirait jamais !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Qui a aimé cette fic-birthday ? J'espère au moins les principaux intéressés ! ^^ … Pour les autres, surtout, n'hésitez pas à confier votre ressenti. Sérieux, c'est déprimant de constater tant de passages silencieux sur mes écrits. Comment dois-je les interpréter ? … Néanmoins, merci d'avoir consacré de votre temps à ma ficounette._

 _Pour finir : à ceux m'opposant que j'ai insuffisamment été au bout des choses sadiques, je rétorquerai qu'étant totalement ignorante dans ce domaine, j'ai préféré me contenter de vagues allusions plutôt qu'écrire des incohérences. (en ai-je fait malgré tout ?)_

 _Merci de votre visite !_

 _Rendez-vous au second cadeau du jour « Drac'Queen » ?_


End file.
